


Allurement

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Series: Origin Universe [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, who could resist the allurement of someone seemingly this innocent?<br/>Part of the Alphabet Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement

The first time Daniel saw Chelsea’s new top striker, all fresh faced and young from Atlético, he knew he should just stay away from the boy. Of course his own tendency for running head first into any potential challenges didn’t let him. And really, who could resist the allurement of someone seemingly this innocent? 

In the end it was quite easy to lure the Spaniard out of the bar and away from his teammates, although he heard Lampard protest loudly when Fernando walked into his direction, and into his arms. 

That night they didn’t stop after the first time, as something about Fernando made Dan’s body react like no one ever had before.

The way Fernando was clenching around him, the way his skin tasted or how those soft sounds escaped from his red, swollen lips. It was perfect and pure torture at the same time. The striker made him desperate and after each and every time he wanted just another taste, just a little bit more.

Fernando did undo him and when he left his house at early dawn Dan knew he would, needed to, have him again.


End file.
